A New Hope
by OverWarlord
Summary: Contingency plan Beta; Brave the vastness of intergalactic space and setup a human civilization far away from Trader-Space. There, they find a human civilization already setup...but with their own problems as well. BSG and SOASER crossover. Rated T for language...for now. Anyone interested in helping me write this story is welcome...just PM me!
1. Chapter 0

**Disclaimer** : Battlestar Galactica and Sins of a Solar Empire: I own neither, this is strictly a fan-made curiosity. All rights to their respective owners.

 _Battlestar Galactica X Sins of a Solar Empire Crossover:_

 _'xxxxxxxx' -thoughts_

 _"xxxxxxxx"-speech_

 _ **Titles**_

 _I have my own way of writing, so please...let's not get picky with my use of -_

 **A New Hope**

 **Chapter 0: The final frontier**

Captain Valeric of the Akkan-class Battlecruiser-TDN Akayko was currently over-seeing the organisation and deployment of his fleet for the colonization and possible subjugation of the Aldebaren sector.

His fleet and current assignment was to Colonize and explore this galaxy, far from their home and enemies. TEC high-command had ordered that an expeditionary force be led out into the vastness of space. This was a contingency plan in case the invading aliens-the Vasari, as well as numerous other threats, proved too great to overcome. Thus, to ensure the survival of the Human race, a small fleet was quickly organized and sent out.

It'd taken several years of near constant travel in phase-space(faster than light travel) to arrive in the current galaxy, known in ancient times as; Hoag's Object(Search google for image). This galaxy is in the shape of a rare ring, or halo, and it's slow star-formation makes it a somewhat stable galaxy for colonization.

That was nearly 2 decades ago and Valeric kept wondering how the battle was going, or had went, since his departure from the Milky Way galaxy. He also wondered if his rank as Admiral should've been promoted to Grand-Admiral for this mission or not, by now...

XXXX XXXX

"Sir! Everyone reports ready!"-Sub Commander Steven's announced, turning away from his terminal and holo-deck to look to Valeric.

"Good, let's begin colonizing the second sector of this galaxy!"-Valeric responded in a commanding, yet hopeful, voice.

This sector was massive compared to the first, the initial sector they entered after arriving in this galaxy. For starters, it had dozens of worlds and moons around three habitable stars. Valeric had waited years for this. Years of over-seeing orbital shipyard construction and civilian transports 'to and off world'.

Their new home planet, Liriope, was already a developing metropolis and had a decent amount of orbital structures; military and civilian alike. Other than that, all they had were a few volcanic worlds and asteroids for resource purposes.

Their first target would be the 'Mineral-class', Calliope, world their forward scouts had reported the previous week.

"All hands! Prepare for Phase-jump!"-Valeric announced to the entire fleet as the familiar 'hum' of phase-jump engines began to 'spin-up'. Every ship in the fleet would phase-jump at the same time so it was a fanciful thought of the junior crew that they could hear other ships' 'spin-up'.

An almost indiscernible lurch-then-weightless feeling for a moment(around 1 or 2 seconds) and a change in the 'hum' of the phase-engines was the only thing to note as they entered faster-than-light travel. You could still find those, even after hundreds or thousands of years, who were fear-full of 'phase-jumping'. Phasing your self out of space-time seemed to be a kind of phobia, but as the regular form of travel between worlds, they learned to deal with it...one way or another.

There were soo many safeguards in-place that there hadn't been any deaths directly associated with a phase-jump in...centuries or millennia. The fear was more likely to be a phase-drive failing mid-jump and being stranded in the vacuum of space at sub-light speeds.

There were bound to be a few thinking this among the rough two-thousand civilians on-board his ship at the moment. All comfy-like in their domed-over areas of buildings. The crew had to tolerate very cramped quarters, often for years at a time, unlike the oft-complaining civilians.

The 'hum' died down to nothing-"Phase-jump complete!"-the on-board A.I. announced to the fleet of, yet again, another successful phase-jump.

Several hours later Valeric was notified from the Sova-class carrier, the only other capital-class ship in the group, had finished deploying the missile-turrets. Those would be needed to help protect and clear-out debris that could be a danger to the civilians that would mine and process the resources of this world.

"Copy that Secundus"-Valeric replied.

"All ships, coordinate to central A.I. and prepare to jump to Kressida!"-Valeric ordered the fleet.

Kressida was their main target this week. A Terran-class world, as all Earth-like worlds were classified, and would likely be the home-planet of this solar-system.

* * *

 **A/N** : This is more of a teaser, i know, but i felt that a little intro into Sins' universe was needed...not that this is all that much really...

Anyways, the story will start getting updates when i finish chapter 4~5...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Battlestar Galactica and Sins of a Solar Empire: I own neither, this is strictly a fan-made curiosity. All rights to their respective owners.

 _Battlestar Galactica X Sins of a Solar Empire Crossover:_

 _'xxxxxxxx' -thoughts_

 _"xxxxxxxx"-speech_

 _Xxxxxxx_ -change in location/time

 _ **Titles**_

 _I have my own way of writing, so please...let's not get picky with my use of -_

 **A New Hope**

 **Chapter 1: _Hello...Cousins!_**

A few weeks had gone by since the initial colonization efforts of Kressida had begun and the Argonev-class starbase construction was going along smoothly, minus the accidental overload of the first one of it's shield generators. All in all, everything was fairly routine given their circumstances, just the way Valeric liked it.

Or at least that's what he'd like to say.

Their re-supply was due yesterday...

"Sir, DTS convoy inbound!"-Steven's notified the Captain.

"It's about time"-Valeric commented, smirking. They'd been waiting for resupplies and the Designated Trade Ship convoy from the mineral-class world of Calliope was over-due by about 27 hours.

"On-screen"-Valeric said and a holographic display appeared before him as he paced around the bridge slowly, stretching his legs a bit.

Several fluctuations appeared before expanding into a dark-purplish oval shape that seemed to have currents flowing from the center-outward, as the ships suddenly appeared and the distortions disappeared.

"Open a channel"-Valeric wanted to know why they were late. Not as though these things didn't happen but it was best to be on the side of caution, especially considering their situation.

"Aye sir"-Steven's responded.

Static noise and then a chubby-looking man on a holo-pop-up screen appeared before Valeric.

"Greetings Admiral"-Marcolin said with a familiar tone.

"What happened to cause the delay? Anything to worry about?"-Valeric asked.

"No sir, we had several mishaps after the missile-turrets, went off-line, and some debris damaged a couple ships. The loss of cargo had to be re-acquired."-Marcolin informed Valeric, sounding tired.

"Why haven't the construction teams finished with the PDS turrets? Those Gauss cannons should've been completed days before that! Those missile-turrets are only meant to last for a short time as a temporary defense after all"-Valeric said, annoyed at the apparent laziness of STC.

'Standard Terran Construction' my a-'-Valeric was thinking as he got his answer.

"They were using old machinery, or so they say, so they've been having malfunction issues... i guess"-Marcolin said with a visible shake of his head.

"Excuses from the lazy, nothing more"-Valeric said in a disgusted tone. They were here to ensure mankind's survival, not laze around or make an extra credit!

"I won't keep ya, carry on...oh, and if your up for it, i got a bottle of vintage here for the celebration of this endeavor too."-Valeric said to his old friend.

"I'd like too, i really would, but i'm past schedule and need to make a return-trip to Liriope thanks to the STC"-Marcolin said regretfully.

"Very well, 'till we meet again'"-Valeric said as an old farewell to his fellow Captain...even if he was no longer in the military.

"'Till we meet again'"-Marcolin returned, with a salute.

The holo-screen winked out and transmission was cut.

Several hours later:

Valeric's Tactica implant that was fitted over his left eye started streaming a new scout report.

"Well that's not good."-Valeric said as he looked through the data that was being beamed into his eye.

"Sir?"-Steven's asked, slightly worried to hear the Captain say such.

"Nothing you or i need to worry about. The colonists for the desert-world of Daedulas do though. It seems that massive desert-tornadoes are prone on the surface of the planet"-Valeric informed.

"It's moments like this i'm actually glad to be space-bound"-Steven's said with a smile.

"Indeed"-Valeric responded with a smile of his own, thinking of just how awe-full the people going down to terraform and colonize the planet...and like every place they colonized, something about it was unique and not always in a good way.

That was why he loved his job. You got to see all kinds of unique places and things.

A couple months after the construction of the Argonev-class Starbase began, Valeric was going over the most troubling report-update he'd received, once again, about a possible alien mega-structure...the very last thing he wanted to hear.

Or rather, in this particular case, structures. It would seem that some kind of Dyson-like swarm had been discovered. The strange thing was that it didn't have a position around the star itself, but directly across the solar system from Kressida.

Being on the other side of the star and in a stable orbit, directly opposite of the most colonizable planet in the system? He snorted.

Odd, peculiar, strange, trap, irregular...pointless?

Completely inefficient if you asked him. But it was efficient in the sense that it was difficult to find, especially since it appeared to have minimal to no power. It must have, obviously, been built by fairly advanced, technological intelligence's...soo, why?

"Excuse me, sir. But the newly christened Phenro has just arrived"-Steven's said through his personal-integrated-com-link.

{PICL acronym! hahaha, funny stuff!}

"Ah, very good. I'll speak to the captain once i reach the bridge commander"-Valeric replied, heading to the Transporter.

TDN Phenro, the first Kol-class Battleship in this galaxy. At least the STC could prove that they could work fast when it came to building the most powerful ship in their knowledge-construct-center, or KCC as most referred to it.

"I wonder who they chose to captain it?"-Valeric pondered while making his way to the bridge.

Several months later:

Valeric and the first; Rapid Response Fleet, of the Expedition Fleet, had little to do since its formation several weeks ago, until this latest scout report from, near the edge of a small, nearby, galaxy; the Arcova detected a small 'blip' of a phase-space occurrence and it was not them...and certainly not the 1st Terran Defense Force.

1st Rapid Response fleet:(Info on TEC ships from Sins 'Training Manual'-since i still got the original game case)

TDN Akayko; Akkan-Class BattleCruiser. Compliment: 4,000

5 Kodiak Heavy Cruisers. Compliment: 475

3 Cielo Command Cruisers. Compliment: 900

5 Percheron Light Carrier's. Compliment: 450

10 Hoshika Robotics Cruiser's. Compliment: 500

8 Garda Flak Frigates. Compliment: 300

20 Javelis LRM Frigates. Compliment: 200

10 Cobalt Light Frigate. Compliment: 150

21 Arcova Scout Frigates. Compliment: 75

Bringing the combined total to 25,800 people within the 1st Rapid Response Fleet.

Normally, an Akkan-class would never be considered to be assigned to such a fleet as it was perhaps, the slowest Capital ship they had. But, circumstances as they were, there wasn't much of any other choice. They were, after-all, trying to colonize outward, it was just...enforced.

The 1st RR Fleet now had a mission, investigate that area.

True, it wasn't even in their galaxy, but the two galaxies were very close to each other...maybe as close as 10,000LY apart from the closer point as they ran perpendicular to one-another.

Too close...less distance than to the other side of their own, larger galaxy, which was about 45,000 light-years(LY) across.

One week later: New, un-explored galaxy, source of Phase-space distortion.

"There doesn't seem to be much of value here sir."-Valeric's 3rd in command said from his seat at the console.

Valeric quirked his eyebrow at him...'seem to be', were the keywords.

"What is there?"-Valeric asked.

"Well, we'll need to make a few jumps to triangulate but...i think there is an artificial signal coming from nearby space...maybe, i don't know sir. Like i said, we need to make a few more jumps to be sure but..."

"There may be some kind of...alien civilization in this galaxy","Well ain't that just great!"-Valeric said sarcastically.

Several hours later:

Admiral Adama was sitting in his quarters, thinking over what he'd do once this patrol was over with; The Galactica's decommissioning and his own retirement as well.

"Commander Adama, we have a strange DRADIS contact at the edge of sensor range".

{I honestly don't know what the range of DRADIS is}

'What now?-Adama thought as he began moving towards the CIC.

XXXX

"Could...could you repeat that, Steven's?"-Valeric asked again, thinking he misheard.

"Sir...whatever they are, they just disappeared...and then appeared roughly 1LY off our Port side"-Steven's said for a third time.

"Hmmmm, can sensors get anymore info on the unknown's?"-Valeric asked.

"One moment sir"-Steven's said as he worked at his station.

"Well? Anything new?"-Valeric asked, growing concerned from the look Steven's had on his face, as well as his silence.

"Steven's!"

"Huh? Oh, right! Well...i...well, sensor's are showing human life-signs on-board those ships sir"-Steven's replied.

"Can we hail them?"-Valeric asked, thinking over how to initiate contact, or to try contacting them at all. They could be just a bunch of far-flung pirates after-all.

"I think...sir, they know we're here. I, i think they are trying to establish communications with us."

"Very well, open a channel."-Valeric said, unable to hide his cautiously tense mood from those around him.

XXXX

Battlestar Galactica: CIC

"By the gods, Saul, look at the size of it!"-Adama said in awe as he went over their new findings after 'Jumping' closer o the unknown contacts.

According to their updated DRADIS readings; the largest ship was nearly 3 kilometers in length, about double the size of Galactica, while the smallest unknown ship was almost 200 meters in length. (They haven't seen the fighters/bombers yet from the TEC.

"Cylon's trying to trick us?"-Adama's XO, Saul Tigh, asked skeptically.

"Doubtful...they are designed too different from their standard Basestar's"-Bill Adama said.

"Why not try hailing them and find out, sir?"-The Comm officer suggested.

Adama wasn't sure about it, but, in the end, he gave the order to go ahead and try initiating contact.

Whatever information they could get on these 'unknown's' the better...he was not, however, prepared for what happened next...a human, or human-looking entity that responded to their hail.

XXXX

"Hello...fellow humans!"-Valeric said with a somewhat, strained cheerfulness, as he answered their hail.

Gibberish followed after, a response of some kind...

"How much dialog will we need before the linguistic translator is ready?"-Valeric asked, looking to the side at the Comm officer.

"A few minutes of talking should do it sir...we need the majority of their everyday-words to get anything close to a decent translator program for communications."-She said, her excitement almost palpable.

"Very well"-Valeric said as he turned his head around to his Tech expert on the bridge; "Tech specialist Yauro, can we get a visual feed on these...people, through our QDS?"

"Working on it as we speak, sir."-Yauro replied, seeming to be his usual, agitated self.

A few minutes of 'talking' went by as the LT and QDS made face to face(video-call, basically) doable.

The translator began working and the QDS created holo-vids of the two that were trying to establish dialog and established a link between each other.

The moment the QDS activated, the Translator let them hear what the humans of this galaxy thought of it...

...

...

"What the Frak!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Tell me what you all think.

Also, if the BSG parts are too bad...PM/Help me

This may be getting released a bit sooner than planned, oh well.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Battlestar Galactica and Sins of a Solar Empire: I own neither, this is strictly a fan-made curiosity. All rights to their respective owners.

Battlestar Galactica X Sins of a Solar Empire Crossover:

'xxxxxxxx' -thoughts

"xxxxxxxx"-speech

Xxxxxxx -change in location/time

 **Titles**

I have my own way of writing, so please...let's not get picky with my use of -

 _a/n: Also, my knowledge of BSG isn't too good since i haven't watched the show in its entirety since it aired in 2003? If anyone could add suggestions for the BSG interactions/responses, i would really appreciate it._

 **A New Hope**

 **Chapter 2: A speedy Gift, from me to you!**

Commander 'Bill' Adama sighed once more as he continued to try and communicate with these 'people'. So far, they had likely...not understood each other.

A few minutes of back and forth, with only gibberish as a response.

"Saul, i need"-That was as far as Adama got before a...see-through, fog-like, person appeared in the middle of CIC.

"What the Frak!"

"Security to CIC!"- Adama's XO, Saul Tigh yelled.

The see-through 'man' began laughing...

"It is okay, this is merely a holo-image being projected to you...and me, so we can 'see' each other by using our QDS device, which happens to be what we use to communicate."

The CIC on Galactica went deathly silent...

"Please...be at ease, we mean no harm, unless you initiate hostilities."

"Wh-what is going on? Who are you? Where are you from?"-Adama demanded.

Adama was...edgy, though he wasn't going to let his crew see that.

'Are they the 13th Tribe?!'

"For your first question, what's going on is that i'm following protocol for a first-contact scenario with a lower-tech, human, civilization."

Adama's eyes narrow at that calm statement of fact.

"For your second question, I am Admiral Valeric, Commander of this T.E.C fleet"

'The T.E.C.? or is it actually Tee-eee-see?'-Adama wondered for maybe one second or two.

"Third question, we are from a small, nearby galaxy, fairly close in size to this one. We recently arrived there and began colonizing it. We are originally from a galaxy that is VERY far away."

'Okay, how far away then?'-Adama asked himself, but instead asked aloud;"So why are you here...in OUR galaxy?", while trying to process the information.

"We seemed to have detected your...your way of faster-than-light travel during a patrol when we were both likely near the edges of our 2 galaxies. Chance and luck alerted us that 'something' was here."

'But we haven't been near the 'edge' for...over a month now. They detected our 'jump' there and then traveled the void between us and them in the time it took us to get here!'-Adama, as a military officer, was starting to wonder about these people's capabilities and what it could mean for the colonies...

These people's tech was beyond them...Adama had to make sure they'd become friends, otherwise...

'A friendly warning!'

"Admiral Valeric...In the hope of friendly relations with your people, i should discuss with you, that, we are in a...state-of-war with the Cylons. A race of machines..."

The holo-man seemed to look behind him at something before turning around, "Commander Adama...do you have anyone headed to this location?

Adama was confused by this sudden question.

"No, i don't think so...it's the Cylon's, probably."

"Set Condition 2 throughout the ship!"-Adama ordered before looking at the holo-man, "How long until they arrive?"

The holo-man turned to a different direction..."I am not sure...they are about 2.2 LY from here but are not moving...".

"They are likely preparing to Jump here, or near here because we are here. This is the border of our territories after all."

The holo-man spoke again after listening to Adama, "I take it that there is currently some sort of cease-fire?"

"Ummm, yes, for the past 40-odd years, there has been. Some skirmishes happen from time-to-time but nothing that has initiated a return to War-time hostilities..."

"Hmmm, i see...would our being here possibly change that somehow?"

Bill Adama was wondering about that too...

Sure enough, the Cylon's did indeed Jump to a nearby solar system that was less than 1 LY from them a short while later.

"Admiral Valeric...if they open-fire..."-Adama began.

"Don't worry, we will defend ourselves...and you if that becomes necessary"-Valeric assured Adama.

"Admiral, just so you are aware, the Cylon's will try to hack your ships!"-Adama warned his counter-part.

"Understood, taking preemptive measures now, as per your advisement"-Valeric said as he turned around and, assume-ably, gave orders.

Adama noted that unless this Valeric faced 'forward', he could not be heard...'a security measure of some sort perhaps?'-Adama wondered before getting back into the battle mind-set that was needed right now.

Cylon Basestar: same time

"Is that some kind of new fleet created by the Colonial's?"-A model 1 asked.

"Whatever that fleet is...i highly doubt that the Colonial's could manage...no...what?"-A model 4 said.

"What is it?"-One asked the Four.

"This...fleet! Analysis of their ships, or at least what we can detect, is coming up with things i've never seen before! New alloys composed of element's unknown, some sort of distortion coming from all ships...Nothing, absolutely nothing to point to the Colonial's work in making them!"-The Four began panicking.

"A-Aliens?!"-The One said in disbelief. It was the only thing he could think of...

"The Colonial's seem to be sending signals back and forth but nothing can be detected from the unknown ships to the Colonial's"-the Four said, starting to calm down and scan the data coming in.

"Can we listen in on the Colonial's Com-link?"-One asked.

"One moment, i will try to-"-Four began saying as the scene fades out and returns to the Galactica.

Battlestar Galactica: present

"Sir, we have confirmation, typical Cylon hacking methods are underway."

Adama just snorted, even if they did hack something, they couldn't gain control of his ship. That lesson was learned long ago...

"Admiral Valeric, the Cylon's are trying to hack us...what about on your end?"-Adama asked his holo-man friend in CIC.

Said man turned around, then back to him before answering with a light chuckle; "If this is all there is...i'd be more concerned with a kid being on the bridge".

Adama didn't really understand...or maybe he did.

"All in all, Commander Adama, i think i can safely say that these 'Cylons', as you call them, are no threat to us"-Valeric said in a cheerful tone.

That statement; 'no threat', was hitting a dead-zone...a blank spot in Adama's mind, 'no threat', 'no threat', 'no threat?!'.

'no threat', 'a kid in CIC would be a bigger concern'-Adama's translation-"No way..."-Adama said quietly.

"Sir?"-Saul said, looking at him questioningly.

"Did you hear him Saul? If i understood this Valeric correctly...the Cylon's attempts to hack them is less concerning to them than a child would be here in CIC"-Adama said, still trying to wrap his mind around it all.

A child in CIC? How, why? While that would be a...worrisome situation, or at least a situation that might not result in someones death, it was more of a question of 'why is this happening?' kind of thing.

Something minor in any case.

And minor it may be, it is still NOT welcome.

Meanwhile: Basestar:

"Impossible!"-The Four yelled in defeat, as all attempts to hack into the unknown's failed.

"So, we are unable to hack into the unknown's...did we at least get Audio from the Galactica's CIC?"-One asked, hoping for something...anything to help them understand the unknown ships.

"Four!?"-One said/yelled at Four.

"Yes, i'm putting it through now"-Four said as voices could now be heard...

{I don't know if it would even be possible, so just roll with it-Author}

TDN Akayko: present:

"Yes, that is a good idea, however..."-Valeric was saying.

"But what?"-a foggy-looking Adama asked.

"Not to sound rude...it's just, your way of faster-than-light travel is simply too slow."-Valeric said, annoyed by the glaring tech-gap they had on these people.

Valeric swore that he could see Adama's 'eyes' squint at his statement, though he knew that he could not.

"Do you have an alternative, Valeric?"-Adama asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Maybe...As long as these...Cylon's stay peaceful...hmm, i'll re-establish contact after looking into this matter. Admiral Valeric of the T.E.C. Aldebaren Fleet, ending communique"-Valeric said before 'walking' away and disappearing from Adama's CIC.

"Yauro?"-Valeric said.

"Yes, yes, Captain, i'm on it"-Yauro grumbled.

"Admiral"-Valeric said sternly as Yauro was leaving the bridge...he got nothing in response.

'He's a colossal pain in my...agh, as long as he continues to get things done...'-Valeric thought as he began issuing orders, fleet-wide.

Basestar: hours later:

"We should return and tell the others!"

"Not yet, not yet!"

"Why not?!"-One nearly screamed.

"Because they are opening dialog again!"-Four nearly screamed back.

One grumbled, but, in the end, acquiescent the Four.

Battlestar Galactica: present

"Greetings" A strange voice suddenly voiced itself to the CIC, making everyone jump.

Adama slowly exhaled the breath he just took to calm himself.

'Alternative?"-Adama said, going straight to business.

"Hmm, yes, if it is allowed, we'll try installing a civilian-class Phase-drive and a temporary power supply unit on your ship"

'Their faster-than-light technology...their simply going to just hand it over to us?'-Adama was skeptical, then again, there was that word 'temporary' in that statement as well.

"Your going to give us some of your tech? Why?"-Adama asked critically.

The 'holo-man' seemed to...shrug, or ripple slightly, for some reason?

"Quickest, easiest way to best make use of our time here. Besides, Phase-drive tech is the most common form of faster-than-light travel. Of course you can buy them from us...well, maybe trade...anyway, we ask you not to, um, back-engineer your own from them, as they are under Patent, and doing so would violate law, so..."

"I think i understand, Admiral"-Adama said with a small smile.

'Ask, don't steal from us'-was the impression he got from Valeric.

"Yes, well, in any case, the civvies will have to debate on what the details of Trade will be."-Valeric said with a smile.

Adama had to make sure, "Civvies?"

"Civilians, Politics and Economics...they get to deal with those issues. We, the military, deal with threats to the T.E.C. as well as Exploration."-Valeric responded.

"Okay, what exactly is this T.E.C you mention anyway?"-Bill Adama finally asks.

"Well, it may not technically apply, here, but it stands for Trader Emergency Coalition"-Valeric replied patiently.

"So...a Coalition of Traders?"-Adama asked, bewildered by it.

"Well, we did recently have a thousand years of peace, with the occasional pirate attack being the only real reason to have any kind of military at all. So, when those Vasari showed up and then began, plundering our worlds and enslaving our people; "Many sovereign worlds ceded their authority and founded the Trader Emergency Coalition, backed by the wealth of the Core Worlds". "We re-purposed our vast commercial fleet into a shield against the alien invaders." Then the Advent returned, from the exile we forced them to a thousand years ago by the Trade Order, more twisted and powerful than the stories we used to frighten our children."

"So aliens are real..."-Adama didn't realize he'd spoken aloud.

"Yes, the Vasari in particular..."-Valeric began explaining a little about the detestable aliens that were rampaging through Trader-Space, along with the unmentionable heretics of the Advent.

"Sir, a small ship from the...T.E.C. fleet is approaching us."

"Some...civvies and their...guards i assume?"-Adama asked Valeric.

"Indeed, I-"-was all Valeric could say before being interrupted.

"-N the future, will let you know ahead of time"-Adama said sternly, not liking this lapse in communications.

"Sorry, old habit i guess."-Valeric generically apologized.

"As i was saying though, the scientist on the way is...(Valeric seemed to sigh)...a bit of..."

"An ass?"-Adama finished for him.

He got a nod in response.

"Hopefully your tech-guys, and mine, will get along..."-Adama said in good humor.

Valeric seemed to 'snort' before half-laughing -"doubtful".

* * *

For those of you who read any of my other stories: the chapters for this story will roughly be around 2,000-words instead of my normal 3,000-word chapters.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Battlestar Galactica and Sins of a Solar Empire: I own neither, this is strictly a fan-made curiosity. All rights to their respective owners.

 _Battlestar Galactica X Sins of a Solar Empire Crossover:_

'xxxxxxxx' -thoughts

"xxxxxxxx"-speech

Xxxxxxx -change in location/time

 **Titles**

I have my own way of writing, so please...let's not get picky with my use of -

 **A New Hope**

 **Chapter 3: Humans, Cylons; Organics vs Machines**

BaseStar:

"This new faction of humans will ruin our plans!"-model One complained.

"Should we begin the attack early then?"-model Five asked.

"Perhaps...however, we may be able to manipulate the situation into our favor."-model Four said thoughtfully.

This caught Cavil's attention, "What do you mean?"-the model One asked.

"Well..."-the model Four began to describe to them the idea.

BattleStar Galactica: minutes later:

"Welcome aboard Galactica!"-Lee Adama greeted the new arrivals.

The people that just arrived were all wearing some kind of...space-suit. A few peripheral devices could be seen on their helmets, shoulders, and some bulges around their torso's that suggest more within the suit itself. The suit's themselves were a dark blue in color.

After saying the greeting, Lee could hear one of the devices on the sides of their helmet's say some gibberish before one of the people replied; "Let's get this over with. Just show us the way to where you want the Phase-drive installed."

Of course, what Lee understood actually came from the device and a few seconds after the person stopped talking; 'Ah, so that device on their helmet's is some sort of translator.'-Lee thought, wondering what the others' were for.

"Right this way"-Lee said, waiting a few seconds for their translator to work while signaling the marines with him to keep a close watch on their...guests.

Aldebaren sector: Kressida system: same time:

TDN Phenro; flagship of the 1st Terran Defense Fleet:

"It is strange indeed, Captain Cerisca"-Laraes replied.

"The anomaly at the center of the structure is worrying, any ideas as to what it might be"-Cerisca asked. Wondering if they have any correlation to the ones found in the Kressida system.

"None that i can think of"-Laraes replied with a shake of his head. This recent finding of more unknown structures worried him.

"But the high levels of Electro-Magnetic radiation does make me wonder..."-Laraes said, while wondering if the other structures found would start to suddenly emit these kinds of levels...

"At least there doesn't seem to be anything of a hostile nature. But to be cautious, we should only go in with capital-class, as our frigates and cruisers don't have as much EM shielding"-Laraes suggested.

"Agreed"-Cerisca responded, then waited a few seconds before continuing as she thought about it; "Tomorrow at O' nine-hundred; TDN Phenro and Secundus will escort the Investigation Flotilla over there and investigate"-Cerisca said.

"Roger that, Admiral"-Laraes replied.

"Oh, and Cerisca, congrats on your recent promotion"-Laraes said with a smile before cutting the transmission feed.

Aldebaren sector: Next day:

"Phase-jump complete!"-the A.I announced to the fleet.

The holo-screen pop-up immediately started displaying data on everything within 1LY, as well as a live-feed of Laraes on Secundus's bridge.

"Okay, lets keep at a distance before approaching the structure. First, i want us to-"-Cerisca began before Laraes interrupted her through the HD-QDS feed.

"Sir! A ship just appeared from phase-space! Unknown energy-signature, recommend we begin first contact protocols!" Laraes suddenly said, urgently.

Cerisca paused for a moment, then gave a nod to the holo-screen with the captain of Secundus-"I'm on it sir"-Laraes, Captain of Secundus said.

'Unknown energy-signature' Meant they'd never encountered this species before, and were possibly residents of this galaxy so diplomacy would be key.

Bridge of Secundus:

"Try opening a channel to them and try to convey that we're-"-Laraes was saying as the new ships seemed to overload their comm-systems.

"Are they trying to communicate with us or is this some kind of attack!?"-Laraes said as a few of the consoles began to malfunction or even overload. The answer to Laraes question was forthcoming...

"The Continuum Expands!"-A strange mesh of synthetic-sounding voices were heard over the speakers throughout all of their ships.

"Admiral! No life-signs can be detected other than on our own ships! They're non-biological's!"-Laraes exclaimed, fearful of an entirely robotic civilization.

"Organics...do not...stand a chance...surrender and...assimilate into the collective!"-The strange synthetic voices said, or rather, ordered. Though there were, what seemed to be, thousands of synthetic voices speaking that made the 'messages' sound distorted.

"Sir, we keep getting lines of code on our data-screens!" -Laraes' second in command informed as these statements streamed across the holo-screen at a rapid rate, obscuring other data displayed under-neath the repeating messages..

'We will not rest'

'Time is on our side'

'Organics do not stand a chance'

'The future is ours for the taking'

'We will not rest'

'Organics do not stand a chance'

'The future is ours for the taking'

'Nothing can stand in our, way'

'Must leave'-Cerisca thought with a creeping sense of dread.

"Everyone! Phase-jump out of here now!"-Cerisca ordered the small investigative fleet, starting to get afraid.

It was a kind of fear she'd never experienced or felt before. These...machines...they gave her the 'goosebumps'.

"Massive numbers of minor-ships, far more than an Advent's drones from a fleet twice the size!"-Laraes warned as thousands of small, light craft were detected coming at them.

"Orion formation! We jump as soon as able! Don't bother coordinating, just go!"-Cerisca ordered, panicking somewhat as taking on so many light-craft would be suicide within a few minutes. They needed to go and soon...once all the civvies were finally gone.

"Sir, more ships have been detected! No sign of them phase-jumping in!"

Cerisca wasn't sure who had said that, but with it, her hands tightened into fists...hoping their phase-drives would soon finish their 'spin-ups' before those...things killed them all.

As the Phenro finished it's spin-up and an opening into phase-space sprang into being, they began taking damage as they entered phase-space. They wouldn't know the extent of the second or two worth of damage had done until they dropped out and felt the effects as they entered 'real-space'. Within minutes, they dropped out of phase-space...

"Phassee-jjjgg-umbb-kkkerstttght-perhhhcchhthctche"-the A.I. began saying as it went into static and noise.

At the same time, explosions rocked the ship.

B-B-Boom!

Several systems went down ship-wide, while most alarms started blaring all around the ship.

"Ugh, report!"-Cerisca yelled with a strained voice, standing up from the floor.

"Dense Plasma-bursts, some kind of ultra-high-frequency laser, and what might be anti-matter ordinance...along with a form of Electrical interference as a secondary effect from the attacks!"-Commander Timusa, her 2nd in command said, once he looked at the data-screens.

Kressida orbit: Hours later:

A few more hours passed by, as the Hoshika repair ships finished their retro-fitting and repair, while the two captains held a meeting on-board TDN Secundus as it jumped before Phenro, thus was even less damaged...

"That anti-matter blast we were hit with screwed up our systems...badly. If we hadn't jumped at the moment we did, we would not have been able to"-Cerisca was explaining as to the the current state of her ship that was so badly damaged.

"A special weapon perhaps? Kind of like the Phenro's massive Gauss Cannon?"

They were likely target #1 because they had the biggest and the most numerous weapons on the exterior of the ship, as well as, being the largest capital ship in their group. It could also have to do with it being the only ship with beam weapons, well 4 anti-particle beam mounts on the front of the ship to be precise.

"Possible..."-Is all Cerisca said as she seemed to go into deep thought.

"Is it likely they will soon appear here, you think?"-Laraes asked, concerned about the people of Kressida. Her family was there after all...

"Unknown if they have the means of tracking our phase-signatures like the Vasari sometimes do, or not. Regardless, defense structures and military ships will need to be prioritized above all else. In the worst-case scenario, we may need to evacuate the galaxy..."-Cerisca said grimly.

"And from the little bit of info we got from that encounter, we'll need to build a lot more Garda's...and carriers"-Laraes said with a small smirk before turning into a frown.

"As well as counter-measures against them in quanta-space"-He added as the two of them were silent for a time.

{quanta-space=quantum-space network/Interplanetary Internet}

Ships and structures weren't constructed quickly, nor cheaply. Same went for Military R&D during colonization and terraforming operations.

Not to mention that they had recently decided to settle in this galaxy...if they gave the order to evacuate so soon...

Also, an evacuation order for them would be a massive undertaking. In either case, military or civilian, they would need more ships capable of phase-travel and fitted with at least some kind of weapon...if possible.

Her first year as Captain; and for traditions sake, Admiral; was turning out to be rather grim.

1st Terran Defense Fleet:year 23 in Aldebaren

TDN Phenro; Kol-class Battleship. Compliment: 2,500

TDN Secundus; Sova-class Carrier. Compliment: 2,000

10 Kodiak Heavy Cruisers. Compliment: 475

7 Cielo Command Cruisers. Compliment 900

10 Percheron Light Carriers. Compliment 450

20 Hoshika Robotic's Cruisers. Compliment 500

16 Garda Flak Frigates. Compliment: 300

45 Javelis LRM Frigates. Compliment: 200

35 Cobalt Light Frigates. Compliment: 150

40 Arcova Scout Frigates. Compliment 75

Bringing the combined total to 52,100 people within the 1st Terran Defense Fleet.

* * *

A/N:

Happy Holidays everyone!

Author curiosity: The Fleet-Composition; should i add number of guns and gun-types to the fleet/ship info?


	5. Update

**A quick update:**

The story isn't dead, my computer simply died and with everything that's happened this year I cannot afford a new one. So stories are all on hiatus.


	6. Chapter 6

**A quick update:**

I spent this week's paycheck on a cheap laptop, so im back!...kinda. I still don't have a lot of time to spare, so please, bare with waiting a lil longer. I need to re-read my own stories and up date them all. Also, I do write non-fanfiction stories as well...…..

Bottom line: Updates coming soon1


End file.
